pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:R/N Resilient Touch Farmer
The Resilient Touch Farmer uses the 'Touch Ranger' principle of reducing the cost of Blood Magic, life-stealing Touch Skills with the rangers expertise, and also having high survivability from the rangers high AL. It also uses lengthened Wilderness Survival stances to gain high levels of energy. Attributes and Skills prof=R/N name="Resiliant Touch Farmer" blo=12 exp=12+1+3 wil=3BiteTouchResilienceChaserStabilityOptionalOptionalOptional/build * Optional Slot ** Signet of Agony - (Small extra damage and energy when used with Melandru's Resilience) ** Awaken the Blood - (extra effectiveness of touch skills) ** Great Dwarf Armor - (extra armour and health) ** Dodge/Zojun's Haste - (useful for running to farmable creatures) ** Angorodon's Gaze - (An extra life-steal for energy gain when you are suffering from a condition) ** Throw Dirt - (Useful when fighting attackers) ** "I Am Unstoppable!" - (In case of going into a place where enemies KD, and you do not want to spend money on alcohol) ** Air of Superiority - (Can help with energy and health, but removes conditions so unless they are spammed very fast, it can deny you of energy and health) ** Unholy Feast ** Light of Deldrimor - (powerful against undead but still does 80 holy damage on other mobs) ** please add... Equipment * Armour ** Best AL available for survivability. ** Radiant Insignia for extra energy. ** A Rune of Vigor and a mixture of Vitae and Attunement runes as you see fit. * Weapons ** A weapon of Enchanting, and a shield with -2dmg +45hp when in a stance. A Totem Axe and Arrahhsh's Aegis work well. Usage * Maintain Dwarven Stablility to increase the length of your stances. If the foes can cause knockdowns, you can also get drunk to prevent them. * If you must run to your destination, use any speed boost skills you brought to get there faster. * Once attacking the mob, spam Vampiric Bite and Vampiric Touch for heavy life-stealing. * Depending on the situation, use Melandru's Resilience and/or Storm Chaser for healing and energy gain. Storm Chaser is only useful if they deal elemental damage, and Melandru's Resilience only if they stack many Hexes and Conditions. * If, for any reason, you are about to die, activate a speed boost to escape. This is much better than dying and getting death penalty, which can make success in killing a group less likely. Spectral Vaettir in Jaga Moraine * Exit from Longeye's Ledge into Bjora Marches and use your speed buffs to get to the creatures faster. No mobs need to be encountered on the way. * Once you arrive in Jaga Moraine, get the Norn Hunting Party from Jarnskeggi. This is not so much for Norn Points as it is to keep track of when you have killed all of the Vaettir. * Activate Dwarven Stablility and Melandru's Resilience, then aggro the Spectral Vaettir in groups of a maximum of 5. * Use Melandru's Resilience when you are taking heavy damage and have lots of energy, and Storm Chaser when there are only one or two left so you can use the touch skills more often. * Once you get a message saying "15 foes slain.", run into Bjora Marches and back to respawn the Vaettirs. * Repeat from step 2 as often as you want. * Spectral Vaettir Video Kappa in Mount Qinkai * Exit from Gyala Hatchery into Maishang Hills. * You should be able to see a group of Kappa when you enter. * It does help if you buy a blessing from the Priest... if not, go ahead and start touching the mob. * Storm Chaser is very good for energy here, but Melandru's Resilience can help with survival against small groups, that can be difficult. Some form of damage reduction like Great Dwarf Armour for Throw Dirt. * Once one group is dead, move on to the next, and as said above, watch patrols so you don't aggro too many Kappa. * Kappa Video Creatures in North Kryta Province - HM Fire Imps & Bog Scale * Exit from D'Alessio Seaboard into North Kryta Province. * Aggro the Fire Imps in groups of 4, and try to be only adjacent to one at a time because of Inferno. Remember that the groups patrol, so watch your mini-map to avoid being attacked by too many. * Mainly use Storm Chaser against these because they deal elemental damage, and only inflict Burning on you. * Once all of the Fire Imps are dead, move north to kill the Bog Skale. If you encounter an Ettin, either kill or run past it. * The Scale will use 4 hexes on you and do not deal elemental damage, so only use Melandru's Resilience for energy. * Do not worry about Spiteful Spirit or any of the other hexes, because Melandru's Resilience's regeneration will counter most damage anyway, and your touch skills will still give a net heal of 20hp. Creatures in Scoundrel's Rise - HM Mergoyle Wavebreakers, Mergoyle & Bog Scale * Exit from Gates of Kryta into Scoundrel's Rise. You will immediately encounter some Mergoyle Wavebreakers. * To kill these, simply maintain Storm Chaser as much as possible, spam the touch skills, and use Melandru's Resilience when walking (very slowly) between them. * Once you have killed about 5 groups of these, you will encounter some Bog Scale. Try to kill these separately from the Mergoyles (both types), but if not possible, maintain Melandru's Resilience and kill them first because of Spiteful Spirit and other hexes. * The mesmer type of Mergoyle are very easy, just use Storm Chaser for loads of energy and to stop Mind Wrack from triggering, and they cannot heal so die quickly. If a Bog Skale Blighter is in the group, kill it first (same as with normal Bog Scale). Be aware that they will remove your enchantments. Creatures in Sunqua Vale - HM Mantid Drones, Mantid Monitors & Kappa * Leave Shing Jea Monastery from the northwest portal into Sunqua Vale. * There will be many Mantids outside, aggro them in medium sized groups, and kill the Drones first. This is becuase they will deal far more damage than the Monitors with their attacks, and will only deal elemental damage with Deathly Swarm. The Monitors deal elemental damage, which is great for energy from Storm Chaser, and deal around 4 damage per attack, so kill these last. The only skill they will use is Shield of Regeneration, and do not maintain it, so they should be a pushover. * Once the Mantids are dead, move South to find the Kappa. * Against the Kappa, spam your touch skills and again, use Storm Chaser for energy, remembering to maintain Dwarven Stability as much as possible or Vapor Blade will deal double damage. Notes * A Deldrimor Rank of at least 5 is suggested to make Dwarven Stablility and Melandru's Resilience maintainable. * This build needs the Prophecies, Factions and EoTN campaigns only. See also *R/N Touch Ranger *R/N PvE Touch Ranger *W/R Melandru's Resilience Totem Axe Farmer R/N Resilient Touch Farmer